


Touch

by MusicPrincess655



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba gets in a fight before practice and Kyoutani patches him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> [ @harvestmoonpeoples ](http://harvestmoonpeoples.com) pitched this idea at me yesterday so I threw it together.

Kentarou’s day was going fine until his boyfriend walked into practice with a split lip and a black eye. 

Everyone stared. Yahaba’s princess complex was pretty well known to the entire team. He was the kind to talk himself out of situations rather than fight them out. Everyone knew this. 

That didn’t help explain why Yahaba was bowing in apology to their coach and wiping blood off his lip. Kentarou walked over to him. 

“What the fuck?” he asked in lieu of any sort of greeting. Yahaba rolled his eyes. 

“Please. As if you’ve never been in a fight,” he scoffed. 

Actually, Kentarou never had been in a fight. Most people didn’t believe it because of his permanent scowl, but until Yahaba had thrown him against a wall last year, he’d never been anywhere close to a physical confrontation with anyone. 

“What happened?” Kentarou asked. He wanted to reach up and clean the trickle of blood dripping down Yahaba’s chin. 

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Yahaba tried to brush him off, but Kentarou grabbed his arm. 

“It’s not nothing. You’re bleeding,” he argued.

“Yahaba, get yourself cleaned up!” the coach called. “Kyoutani, go with him and make sure he does.”

Kentarou nodded and used his grip on Yahaba’s arm to pull him out of the gym. After a few seconds of protest, Yahaba followed sullenly. 

The nurse had already gone home for the day when they got to her office, so Kentarou helped himself to some disinfectant and ice. Yahaba sat on the bed, and for once that put his head lower than Kentarou's. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Yahaba muttered as Kentarou put some disinfectant on a cotton ball. “It’s not your fault I was an idiot before practice.”

“Shut up,” Kentarou replied, putting the ice bag over Yahaba’s eye. He ignored the wince as he wiped the cotton ball over the split in Yahaba’s lip. “Are you going to tell me what happened.”

Yahaba sighed. 

“It’s stupid.” He looked down. Kentarou was silent, cleaning up his lip and waiting for Yahaba to respond. “There were these dicks. They said the volleyball club wasn’t going to be any good this year because we have a ‘prissy princess as captain’. And then the other guy said ‘if he’s going to be a princess he should at least have the decency to be as good as Oikawa.’”

“So you punched them?” Kentarou asked. He was basically done with cleaning Yahaba’s face, but he left his hands there, gently soothing over his jaw. 

“You think it’s stupid, don’t you?” Yahaba asked. He looked like a child waiting to be scolded. 

“Did you at least get a good punch in?” Kentarou asked. Yahaba looked startled, but nodded. 

“Both of them look worse than me, actually,” he admitted. 

“I don’t think it’s stupid,” Kentarou told him. “But you don’t have to be Oikawa. You can just be you. You’re good enough for us.”

Yahaba looked like he wanted to bite his lip, but couldn’t because of the split. 

“And you might be a princess, but you’ve officially been in more fights than me now,” Kentarou went on. Yahaba snorted. 

“I’ll be honest, part of me thought you’d be going after those jerks to defend my honor,” Yahaba laughed. “You’d think I’d know better.”

“I’ll never understand why people think I’m the scary one,” Kentarou shook his head. “Most of the team’s seen you throw me into a wall and the first years still think I’m scarier than you.”

“That won’t last long,” Yahaba sighed. “I’m pretty sure Watari and Kunimi have already started telling them about that, and now I have a black eye. They’ll be hiding behind you before you know it.”

“Watari is only trying to help,” Kentarou replied. “Besides, a healthy level of fear is good for a captain.”

“Watari loves to watch me squirm.”

“Watari is a saint for putting up with all your bullshit and we both know it.”

“Okay, first of all, you put up with all my bullshit too, and second of all, we both know Watari is not a saint.”

Kentarou shivered at the memory of Watari calmly and cheerfully intimidating Oikawa into confessing to Iwaizumi before they graduated. 

“True, but at least I get kisses out of this deal,” Kentarou said. “Watari really is just trying to help.”

“Kunimi probably thinks it’ll be funny to see the first years scared of me,” Yahaba said. 

“Well, he’s right,” Kentarou told him. “It’ll be funny to see the entire team as scared of you as they should be.” He kissed Yahaba on the forehead. “Come on. Let’s get back to practice, captain.”

When they walked back in, the team had already started doing drills. 

“Yahaba! If you get yourself suspended, you’ll be running laps by yourself every day until you puke,” the coach called to them. Yahaba grimaced - he hated running in the heat - but called back his “Yes, coach!” anyway. 

The first years took one look at Yahaba’s black eye and edged away from him and closer to Kentarou. Watari was biting his lip to keep from smiling.

“It’s nice to see that you’ve taken over Iwaizumi-san’s role as team mom,” Watari told him, voice shaking at the effort to keep from laughing. 

“Iwaizumi-san was not the team mom!” Kentarou protested. 

“Iwaizumi-san was totally the team mom,” Kunimi interjected, sounding bored as he walked past them. 

“Does that make me team dad?” Yahaba asked, sounding amused. 

“Nope. That makes you shitty team vodka aunt,” Kunimi replied. He sounded just as bored, but there was an amused glint to his eyes. Yahaba made an offended noise and Watari started laughing. Kentarou hid a smile. 

“Wait, I thought Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san were the team uncles,” Kindaichi asked, looking confused. 

“They were,” Kunimi replied. “Oikawa-san was team vodka aunt, Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san were the weird uncles that you forget you’re related to until they start ruining your life at reunions.”

Everyone looked as one at Watari, who suddenly looked far less amused. 

“You did make all the first years terrified of me by telling them the story of the  _ one time  _ I threw Kyoutani into a wall,” Yahaba mused. 

“We all know it wasn’t just one time, and besides, now they’ll listen to you,” Watari snapped back. Kentarou looked back and forth between the two of them. 

“I can’t tell if you two are saints or demons for putting up with each other,” he said. The looks they both tossed him answered his question. The first years looked terrified at the entire exchange. 

“Well, I hope you enjoy being team mom!” Watari broke his look first, changing it for a smile. “Enjoy having a bunch of first years and Kindaichi as your children.”

“Wait, why am I the only child who’s a second year?” Kindaichi asked. They all stared at him until he turned red and looked down. 

“If you’re all done, we’re still at practice,” Coach called to all of them. “Five laps of flying falls to the last person back on the court!”

Kentarou had never seen Kunimi run onto the court so fast. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [ @musicprincess655 ](musicprincess655.tumblr.com)


End file.
